choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton Luno
Anton Luno, character in The Crown & The Flame series, is a fire-user. He is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 4. The player can recruit him in Book 3, Chapter 9. Appearance Anton has black hair which is slicked back, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a blue shirt and a turquoise vest with a net design. Personality Not much is known about Anton as he displayed most of the time under Hex's control, being constantly violent. However, he is shown to be remorseful of his actions in the occasional lapses of self-awareness he experiences while under the device's influence. Free from mind control, Anton is a cheerful, lively man who talks fondly about Sei. He despises the taste of 'lowlander' liquor yet cannot help but drink more, and even desires to go bar hopping after the war. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 2 * Chapter 4: The Docks * Chapter 9: The Shadow * Chapter 10: The Pit Fight * Chapter 16: The Aftermath Book 3 * Chapter 4: The Trapped Dragon * Chapter 8: The Bitter Reunion * Chapter 9: The Last Chance * Chapter 14: The Calm (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes (Determinant) * Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell (Determinant) Abilities Fire Magic Like Sei, Anu and Dom, he hails from the Blackspine Mountains and thus possesses pyrokinesis, the power of fire. With this, he can manifest light blue flames which he can form into fireballs and whips. However, he is less powerful than all the former three as he hasn't trained yet and has not yet gained the power to transform into a dragon. Limited Heat Immunity Being a wielder of the flame, Anton enjoys the accessory ability of being unaffected by heat and flames below a certain temperature. Relationships Sei Rhuka Anton and Sei are childhood friends, and they grew up together. When Hex puts a claw-shaped mind control device on his head, he begins to do whatever Hex commands him to do, and this greatly upset Sei, who refuses to harm him even when he attacks her and Dom. After Hex is defeated and Dom is freed, Anton is happy to be back in control of his own mind and is elated to see his friend again. It is worth noting that Sei does not mind when Anton makes fun of her, as when he urged Dom to call her an elder "because she's old". Hex Hex treated Anton and other fire wielders as her pets, forcing them to attack for her. As such, he has developed intense hatred towards her, immediately trying to kill her after he snapped out of her mind control. His wariness with the scientist extended to the point where he readily pledged allegiance to Kenna should the Queen recruit Hex, so he could monitor the Technocrat in close range. Anu Rhuka Anu was presumably Anton's mentor in the past. It is shown that he has strong faith in the old man, begging for his help during his lapses of consciousness to free him from brainwashing. Other Look Anton Luno.png|With Hex's clawed hand device Trivia * Firmly clasping a person's shoulder, followed by staring, seems to be a greeting of respect among Blackspine inhabitants, as Anton greeted Sei with such, which she returned. Sei also did this gesture to Leon Stirling before his gladiator fight against Azura's soldiers in Book 3, Chapter 2. * A replica of the contraption on his head can be seen in Hex's laboratory, mounted on a mannequin head, first seen in Book 2, Chapter 11. * A villager who has the same look as Anton makes an appearance in a flashback in Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 5. * He shares a forename with Justin, a character in the ''The Royal Romance'' series, given that Justin's name was later revealed to actually be Anton Severus. He also shares the same forename with Anton Edison, a character in the ''The Heist: Monaco'' series. *The name Anton is of Greek origin and means: Priceless, flower, inestimable worth. It's a common variant of the name Anthony. *The surname Luno is of Latin origin and means "moon". It's a rare variant of the common surname Luna. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Fire-users